Naming conventions for results reports
Naming Conventions for Results Reports In general, the naming conventions for the Highland Games wikicities articles should follow those conventions as used on Wikipedia. That is, as is stated there, "naming should give priority to what the majority of English speakers would most easily recognize . . ." For more information, please refer to the article on naming conventions in Wikipedia. Because of the vast number of similarly named articles which would come under the rubric of competition results reports, some more definite naming guidelines are necessary for such articles on the Highland Games wikicity. For competition results reports, the naming should conform to the following pattern (here we use the Bellingham Highland Games merely to show an example): *2005_Bellingham_athletics_results *2005_Bellingham_dancing_results *2005_Bellingham_pipes&drums_results There are 4 parts to the article names: #2005: the year of the competition. This enables the article to distinguish between the competition results for 2005 and those for, say, the previous year (2004) or the following year (2006); #Bellingham: the name of the event. Do not abbreviate to, say, BHG, as other games might share the same abbreviation; #athletics (or dancing, or pipes&drums): indicates the type of competition; #results: indicates that this is a results report and not a story or some other type of article. Templates for the reporting of results are provided below. You are strongly encouraged to use these templates not only for your convenience, but also for uniformity of reporting. Templates for Results Reports The results reports should be presented in the form of a standard HTML table, though with a bare minimum of stylistic mark-up (HTML 4.0 strict). This is so the page can be copied directly to the relevant Games web site (if the webmaster of that site wishes) without having to remove any styling tags. The webmaster of the Games web site could style the report as they wish using standard CSS coding as the Wikia page contains only the essential content. As time permits, sample style sheets will be provided for use on such external web sites. When using the templates, copy the mark-up (code) directly from this page. Do not go to the edit page to do so. And finally, in the table headers, the actual name of the event would replace those given in the templates. Template for Athletic Results Categories: Professional, Men's Amateur A, Men's Amateur B, Masters, Novice, Women Position Name 17 # Stone 28 # Distance 56 # Distance 16 # Hammer 20 # Sheaf 56 # Height Caber 130# x 22' Total Points Template for Dancing Results Categories: Primary, Beginner, Novice, Intermediate, Premier Aggregate: Fling Sword Seann Truibhas Hornpipe Template for Pipes & Drums Results Aggregate: Alternative Template for "Horizontal" Presentation of Results Use this template when only the top three (or less) finishers in a given category are being presented. The resulting form will present the name of the event or competition at the left, with 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place finishers displayed horizontally across the page. 1st 2nd 3rd